Destiny Against Fate
by KingArthursServant
Summary: With a new life ahead, Rue, Mytho, Fakir, and Ahiru are now somewhat like friends. But when a new evil arises will they all be granted a wish to save people they love and each other? With the help of one of Rue's relatives, the prophecy of just a normal town will turn around with a snap of a finger.


Destiny against Fate

"Even a river of tears can't stop the bridge of sorrow from getting bigger"

Iridescent light shined through the dorm window. Rue and Mytho were in the same bed holding each other tightly, Fakir slept alone as usual, and Duck slept in her own dorm alone. Even if it wasn't morning, the sun silently strolled up towards the sky. "Mytho…its morning sweetheart" Rue said softly, opening her eyes to see the dim lited window pane. "Why'd I have to get the side facing the window pane Hun?" she asks. Mytho mumbles something that couldn't be understood. "Mytho, I asked you a question" He sat up and rubbed his eyes, that vibrant color that glowed in him still continued to shine even when not in motion.

"I don't know we'll switch sides tonight" he says. "What's the entire ruckus for?" Fakir mumbled from beneath the bed cover. "Nothing, I was just asking Mytho a question." Rue says facing the wall. "Fakir, why don't you get the hell up?" Mytho demands. "Well, it's not close to the time to get up so I don't have a reason to…" he responds. "What an idiot you are, we have to get food too" Fakir Sits up and rubs his face with his right hand, sighing. "Look, I want to sleep in. It's Saturday you know?"

"No one cares; we still have our weekend classes with Ahiru." Rue says. "Sharing this room is the only thing I should care about. I'm not like you two I don't have people I love" Mytho slipped his feet into slippers beside his bed. "Fakir no more of your silly business, we have more important things to do right now. Like… get breakfast"

Fakir sighed and gave Mytho a smile he's never given him before. "I heard someone new is coming to join our school Monday" Fakir acknowledges. "Yeah, I know it's my sister" Rue says. "You…You have a sister?" Rue nods her head and slips her tutu and leotard on. Pulling up the stockings on her legs wasn't a hassle as she tied her toe shoes and practiced some standing positions. "Rue, come on" Fakir hesitates. All three of them walk down the stairs to the dining hall where breakfast is served for morning and afternoon classes over the weekend.

"Morning, are you guys going to morning practice?" Pike asks. "Good morning Pike and Lillie. Yes, we are, we're just getting our breakfast and waiting for Ahiru" Rue says gracefully. "I'm right here guys" Ahiru says tapping her hand on Mytho's shoulder. Mytho gives Ahiru a big hug "Boy am I glad to see you, we have a special lesson today you know that right?" Mytho asks. "Yeah, I know. I still don't know why Mr. Cat insisted on me taking morning and afternoon classes over the weekend."

Fakir gave Ahiru that harsh look he always gave her. "You may have improved, but you're no Rue. I think that's why he's forcing you to do these classes. To help you get up to a level where you can dance with me, Mytho, or Rue" Ahiru sighed and looked down. "Something wrong? Fakir is right you know, he's not saying you're a bad dancer. He's saying you need to get up to the point where you can dance without a partner" Rue says. Ahiru looked back up; her brimming smile faded away as she picked up her meal tray and walked over to the table. "Ahiru, don't worry about" Mytho says, rubbing his hand on her back. "You're a good dancer to me. But classes will help you, it's gonna let you get a new opportunity in dancing. Hey, who knows? Maybe you'll be going to the Dance Academy for Gifted Children with us this fall…" Mytho smiles. Ahiru smiled again, and she thought to herself _whenever I am down, Mytho is there to cheer me up. Put me back on my feet and… _she paused and accidently said the last word's of her though out loud. "… Smile" She covered her mouth. Mytho, Rue, and Fakir stared at her. "What? Did you out of nowhere just say 'smile'?" Fakir asks underneath his breath. Even after Mytho had got all of his heart shards back, Fakir still seemed to despise Ahiru, with a passion greater than he ever had.

"Sorry, I thinking to myself, and I accidently said it out loud…" Ahiru thought to herself again. _Damn, I sound like a major idiot… _Rue ignored her and continued eating. Fakir, more the less, just picked at his food, and as for Mytho, he more read his book than ate. It got brighter and the four walked towards the practice room, chatting, laughing, and giggling. All except for Ahiru, she strolled more silently than ever. "Ahiru, sweetheart, what's the matter?" Rue asked. "Nothing, I just feel kind of awkward…" Fakir rolls his eyes. "Here we go with this conversation again." Fakir said sarcastically. "Shut up Fakir! Anyway, why do you feel awkward?" Ahiru looks down at her chest and sighs, she pulls out her necklace. "Remember? I no longer even have a purpose for this necklace anymore. Mytho has all of his heart back, I just feel awkward not being Princess Tutu anymore…" Fakir once again rolled his eyes and walked over to Ahiru; he grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the ground. "Look here Ahiru, no one cares. If you keep complaining, you're gonna make Mytho think it's his fault, which it's not. So shut up and get the hell over it" He drops her hand and continues walking, but Mytho stops him from going any further. Rue gasps at Mytho's action of slapping Fakir. "You two need to stop now! No more drama, especially you Fakir, you're causing most of it" Rue demands. They all continue walking not laughing, smiling, or giggling; they silently took the walk towards the music with no joy whatsoever. They open the door a crack, Rue looking at Ahiru, and Fakir and Mytho looking at each other. "Honestly, if you mess me up with your pathetic boy drama, Ahiru, I will certainly take time off of dancing to kill you…" Ahiru keeps her mouth shut and peeks in, the rest follow.

But as the door opened, a light brown haired girl with misty red eyes and a frown put on her face was standing beside Mr. Cat. "Who are you?" The girl asks. Fakir paused in time looked directly at her, taken by his deep affection for the one person who barely even knows him…

To Be Continued…

A/N-

I write all kinds of fanfictions and apparently I guess I started out with Princess Tutu since I'm obsessed with anime. So, I hoped you liked this fanfic and I hope to get reviews and favorites for this. Alrighty, peace people.


End file.
